They Walk Among Us (Interactive Game)
For other versions, see They Walk Among Us (Disambiguation). While this Game includes Characters and follows storylines from the Lorien Legacies publications, events differ from subsequent works and therefore are not considered canon. The Events of The Lost Files Return to Paradise and The Fugitive, in particular, follow the same characters but key events are not consistent. They Walk Among Us, was an interactive Facebook game powered by SocialSamba. It was a "choose your own destiny" type game with different choices influencing the minor details of the plot and new information that the user discovers. It follows three key editors of the online alien conspiracy blog They Walk Among Us; FLYBOY (later revealed as Number Five), Guard (Later revealed as Lexa) and JOLLYROGER182 (later revealed to be Mark James), as they follow leads to find proof that aliens walk among us (Though Mark is actually trying to find Sarah). The blog starts experiencing strange occurrences with cryptic videos being posted and interferences with the blogs information. All leads begin pointing towards New Mexico. Plot Introduction Once registered on the blog, the user is quickly introduced to JOLLYROGER182 and Guard (the user is shown his welcome video) and it is hinted that they have both seen aliens in Paradise, Ohio. It is revealed that someone has been posting cryptic videos, one is shown that see's a UFO in the sky and a voice over that says "They don't just walk, they destroy" with a subliminal message at the end "One of you is a fraud". The user is introduced to FLYBOY, a lighthearted skeptic. He mentions that something big has just happened in Dulce, New Mexico and JOLLYROGER182 reveals that his ex-girlfriend is missing. In order to progress to editor status, the user must complete a number of challenges in any order. Challenges Mystery Crop Circle Insufficient information available. Real vs Fake Guard reads through sightings of aliens and strange occurrences, many of which in New Mexico, though most seem unbelievable, Guard mentions alien sightings in South America, Indonesia, Florida, Spain, Africa, India and Paradise. Find a Friend Mark recalls going to highschool with John and the destruction of the school. Once John, Sam and Six left Paradise, he had stayed behind with Sarah and they became friends. The day before her disappearance, Sarah sent Mark some unusual text messages. Mark studies a photo of the street where Sarah was last seen and notices a car with a New Mexico licence plate. Going Deep in India Dalpati, an Indian man, claims that Vishnu is real and he is in India. He shows a picture of the Loric Cave which he claims is Vishnu's home. Far out Flyboy theories Insufficient Information Available. Bloggers JOLLYROGER GUARD FLYBOY FLYBOY is the username of an editor on the blog "They Walk Among Us" and "Aliens Anonymous." He is initally a skeptic and shoots down most leads and sightings. When another editor name GUARD travels to New Mexico and begins acting strangely thereafter, FLYBOY breaks into his office to find out more. He discovers that GUARD's work forms have been filled in suggesting he either never went to New Mexico or a cover up. He later claims to travel to his house which is surrounded by gates and chains but appears to have been broken into. FLYBOY is quickly blindfolded, tied up and put into a closet by men with masks as he enters the house. He manages to escape and takes out the masked men but instead of leaving, decides to investigate the source of some bright lights which he later thinks is a spaceship. Soon after FLYBOY leaves the chat and is not heard from again, it is unknown what happened to him. RYAN GILL Although he appears briefly, Gill is not a frequent user of the blog and there is insufficient information available. DALPATI An Indian man who contacts the blog in order to tell the editors about sightings of Vishnu in India. Blog Posts Category:They Walk Among Us Category:Real World